


hogwarts; but make it 2020

by iamalwaystired



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Im tired, M/M, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, albus and scorpius are twins because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they weren't students, but teachers. They had both returned to the school over a decade ago, after deciding that being an Auror wasn’t the career for either of them, they had seen their fair share of dark wizards for a lifetime. Over the years since the war they had been able to overcome their differences and form their relationship as it stands today, husbands. They kept the nature of their relationship away from the press, as they were very happy with their little bubble of secrecy. Obviously, their friends and families knew, well, Lucius didn’t know, he was rotting in the cells of Azkaban for life, but aside from that no one knew."----bruh, I'm tired but I'm about to post a lot of chapters of this fic, so have fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anything that "isn't canon compliant" is now. shut up

It is September 1st, 2020, every student and teacher is getting ready for the hectic new school year about to happen at Hogwarts. The world is currently going through a global pandemic, thankfully it isn't as easily spread through witches and wizards as it is muggles. But that doesn’t make them immune, so each student and teacher was made to do a 2-week self-quarantine before arriving at the school, which to be honest was very boring, but whatever. 

This virus is spread (at least between wizards) to people of differing auras, meaning if a group of wizards had similar auras, even if one of them got the virus, it was very unlikely to spread within the group. Once McGonagall figured this out, she altered all student’s schedules to make it so they would only encounter people of similar auras to themselves until the school was sure to be rid of the virus. This made most students grouped off into groups of 10-20. There were a few who were to be in smaller groups, as their auras were more complex and unique. 

Such as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they weren't students, but teachers. They had both returned to the school over a decade ago, after deciding that being an Auror wasn’t the career for either of them, they had seen their fair share of dark wizards for a lifetime. Over the years since the war, they had been able to overcome their differences and form their relationship as it stands today, husbands. They kept the nature of their relationship away from the press, as they were very happy with their little bubble of secrecy. Obviously, their friends and families knew, well, Lucius didn’t know, he was rotting in the cells of Azkaban for life, but aside from that, no one knew. 

\---- 

Possibly their favourite reaction to their relationship was McGonagall, they had told her over tea in 2001, they weren’t working at the school yet, but they had made it a habit to check in on the school every so often. 

“Finally.” she took a long sip from her tea, “If Albus and Severus were still alive they would owe me so much money.” 

“Wait, you bet on our relationship?” Harry had asked, almost spitting out his tea. 

“For how long?” Draco followed up, the same look of shock passing his face. 

“Since your second year,” McGonagall says nonchalantly. 

“Ten years,” Harry says as he finds some of his cool again. 

“How did you know?” Draco asked, knowing full well that if McGonagall had made this kind of bet, she would have some real reason to back up her side. 

“Your auras,” she says, and when she sees the confusion on the two men’s faces she elaborates, “Your auras are like the magical force that makes you who you are, I had noticed that your auras were very similar, making the two of you compatible, back in your second year. After that, I started the bet with Albus and Severus about the two of you.” 

That conversation had happened almost 20 years ago, and a lot has changed since then. Draco had started as the new Potions Master and had quickly become Head of Slytherin house. And Harry had started as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and had figured out a counter curse for the curse Dumbledore had placed for the position to be filled by someone new each year, so he had now celebrated his 15th year teaching in that position and was also Head of House. The two had also gotten married around 2004 and had 2 beautiful children in 2006, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, legally they were both Malfoy-Potter, but ever since they were born, in the eyes of the wizarding world, they were a Malfoy and a Potter. Both had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time in 2017 and were now going into their 4th year, and what a year it was going to be. 

\---- 

“Dray,” Harry calls up the stairs after putting the kettle on the stove, “can you bring my trunk down with you?” 

“Of course, honey,” a voice calls back. 

Harry walks through the ground floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, making sure the house is clean enough so they can leave it for who knows how long. Kreature is in the kitchen making breakfast, and there are footsteps walking around above Harry's head. 

One set of footsteps come bounding down the stairs, followed by a cool voice, “Good Morning Dad.” 

“Good morning Scorpius,” Harry says with a tired smile, meeting his son at the bottom of the stairs, “Kreature is making breakfast, then we should be off to school.” 

“Sounds good,” Scorpius says with a soft smile, his white hair shining in the light of the hallway. 

Harry watches as his son walks to the kitchen to find some food before returning to the lounge to take a seat for the first time since he had gotten up. After a few minutes two other pairs of footsteps came down the stairs. 

“Hey Dad,” Albus calls as he walks into the lounge alongside Draco. 

“Good Morning,” Harry says, “we need to get going soon, so why don’t you run along to the kitchen to find your breakfast.” 

“Sure thing,” Albus says, running off to the room in question. 

“Are we ready for another year at Hogwarts?” Draco says as he sits down at Harry’s side. 

“I think that after all this time, I should get used to it,” Harry says turning to his husband, “But I never really do.” 

“Well, I am just excited to see which house wins the house cup this year,” Draco says kissing Harry on the cheek, “I personally hope it’s Slytherin.” 

“Oh, because you certainly aren't biased,” Harry’s tone dripping in sarcasm. 

“You're just salty that you are the only Gryffindor in this house,” Draco teased back, standing up, “Come on, we should probably eat before going to Hogwarts.” 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Harry takes Draco’s outstretched hand and stands to walk to the kitchen. 

The four of them eat their breakfast, and it honestly couldn’t be a more perfect scene, two men with white-blonde hair and the other two with black messy locks, and while Albus shares most of Harry’s general physique, he has the steely grey eyes of his other father, and Scorpius shares the emerald green eyes that Harry has been told countless times were ‘his mother’s eyes’. All four sat in their muggle clothing, as they weren't going to change into robes until they were at Hogwarts, with shades of blue, green, and grey covering every inch of the fabric. 

Harry looks up from his tea to the clock as it reads 10:07, “Okay, we should be leaving within the next 15 minutes, so make sure you have everything you need packed.” 

Both Albus and Scorpius run upstairs to check on their trunks and that leaves Harry and Draco in the kitchen. With a flick of Harry's wrist, the plates go flying to the sink and start washing themselves, when Draco had first learned how little Harry needed spells or even his wand, he had kept saying how uncommon that was to be that in control of your powers, but by now it was just normal. 

“It’s weird to think that we don’t spend that much time here, but it still feels like home,” Draco says, his smile softer than the jumper that currently hung from his shoulders. 

“I mean, it always feels like home when I'm with you,” Harry says with a fond smile, and he sees a faint blush spread across Draco’s face and to the tops of his ears. 

“You are such a sap,” Draco says, turning to face Harry. 

“But you love me for it,” Harry says, shifting towards Draco and leaning in so their lips were almost touching. 

“I do,” Draco breaths out before closing the gap between them, the kiss was slow and loving, only to be interrupted by Scorpius in the doorway clearing his throat. 

“Well, I am sure you two were having your cute moment and all,” Scorpius says. 

“But we really need to get going,” Albus continued. 

“Right yeah, sorry,” Harry says, standing up grabbing his wand off the table and headed for the hallway where his kids were. 

Once he got there he fiddled with the latch on the chain around his neck, slipped off the silver ring around his finger and put it on the chain and fastened it back around his neck. Draco and Harry had always worn their wedding bands like this, close to their hearts, except for the last 6 months they had left the rings on their hands as they just forgot to take them off. 

“You guys have everything?” Draco checks, receiving nods from both boys, “This year I am not doing 20 trips back here because one of you forgot something.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t 20 trips,” Albus complained, and Scorpius just laughed at his twin brother. 

“Oh, but it was. I counted,” Draco retorted, receiving yet another chuckle from Scorpius and an exasperated look of defeat on Albus’ face. 

“You all ready?” Harry reaches out both of his arms so all three can grab on, and soon they apparated into thin air, only to arrive just outside of King’s Cross Station. 

“You two know what to do by now,” Draco takes two tickets out of his pocket and hands them to the boys, “We will see you at school.” 

“Goodbye,” Scorpius says giving his dads a hug, “well kinda.” 

“Bye Dad, Bye Father,” Albus says with a big smile and a wave, “See you tonight.” 

Harry and Draco disappearated and arrived at Hogwarts to receive a briefing on all new rules and protocols regarding the virus. While Scorpius and Albus were left to make their way to the platform before 11. 

“Scorpius put on your mask,” Albus pulls a muggle fabric mask out of his pocket and puts it on, as they are required in most places to stop the spread of this virus. 

“Oh, right,” Scorpius says, pulling his own mask out of one of the pockets of his coat before slipping it on. 

Soon the two brothers are walking through crowds of wizards and muggles pushing their trolleys towards Platform 9¾, they arrive on the platform with 6 minutes to spare and find a compartment with Rose Weasley and her brother Hugo, both of the children of Ron and Hermione, Harry’s best friends. 

“Hey guys, are you excited for the new school year,” Rose says as they sit down, “I can’t wait. I am also wondering what they will do about this whole covid thing.” 

Rose shared her mother’s love of knowledge, and she also found a way to fill any silence with words. 

“Well, Dad says that we should only have to worry about separating out for a few weeks,” Scorpius says and takes off the mask he had previously been wearing, “before we can be sure that Hogwarts is safe from it.” 

“Well that is a relief,” Hugo chimes in, “It has been really weird not seeing my friends for the last 6 months. So maybe we can go back to as normal as possible for a while.” 

They feel the train take off beneath them, and like that, they are on their way to Hogwarts again. 

The entire trip is filled with stories from what everyone had been up to for the past months, with a few stories retold from their parents of their adventures, not only as teenagers but also from when they were Aurors. 

Because their parents are so close, Rose and Hugo were some of the few their age that knew that Albus and Scorpius were twins, and because they look nothing alike, no one ever assumes that they are even related. It was always weird whenever their friends who didn’t know would talk about the way that their father’s acted, many of them teased Albus and Scorpius about how one day they would be step-brothers, and when one or both of them almost burst out laughing they would just earn strange looks from the other Slytherins. They now had a bet of their own on how long it would take them to find the last piece of the puzzle and figure it all out, Scorp thinks they will figure out before Christmas, and Albus thinks they won’t figure out until at least next year. 

But who knows? Well, I do. But I am the author so that doesn’t count.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, when they arrive at Hogwarts, the students are immediately taken into classrooms to give them the test for the virus, those infected were asked to stay behind while the others were taken into the Great Hall to wait for the feast to start. 

Rose and Hugo both tested positive for the virus, while Albus and Scorpius were led with a group of many others to the Great Hall. 

The infected students were given a potion that was to cure the virus within a few hours and were told to wait in the classrooms and the food of the feast was going to be brought to each classroom. 

After an hour, all the students had been tested, and the first years had been sorted, which meant it was time for the feast and McGonagall to welcome everyone to Hogwarts. 

“Hello everyone,” McGonagall started, “as all of you are quite aware, there are fewer of you in the Hall today, as some of your classmates are still awaiting treatment. As of right now, we should be able to rid the school of the virus by the end of the week, thanks to Professor Malfoy for creating the potion that will be curing your peers.” 

McGonagall turned to where Draco was sitting and gave him a nod before continuing, “For older students, we will not be doing our usual trips to Hogsmeade for the time being, but as things continuously get better we will see if that possibility arises again. If any student feels any symptoms of the virus, please report to the hospital wing immediately. But that is enough of that, welcome back to Hogwarts,” She raises the glass she is holding, as a form of toast, “to an amazing year.” 

The Great Hall erupts into applause and is soon taken over by the chatter of friends catching up and people eating. 

“Malfoy, Potter,” Zachary Zabini says as he moves over to be sitting across from the brothers, not that Zabini knows they are, “how was your lockdown, it feels like I haven’t talked to you two in so long.” 

“Oh, it was good,” Scorpius answers, “time felt like it was moving so fast, but also it never ended.” 

“Yeah, mine was good as well,” Albus says, thinking over the 6 months for something to tell, “My grandma taught me how to knit, it was really cool.” 

“Sounds riveting,” Zabini says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“Say all you like Zabini,” Albus says with a smirk, “but knitting is way more fun than you realize.” 

Zabini was soon washed over with confusion and asks, “Wait, isn’t your grandma dead?” 

Albus realized his mistake, the grandma that Zachary knew of, Lily, was in fact dead, but it was Narcissa who had taught him, he just hoped he would be able to save this when he had been saved by Vincent Goyle sitting down beside Zach. 

“Hey, I was just pronounced virus-free, so now here I am,” He says as he fills his plate with chicken and potatoes. 

“Good for you,” Scorpius says, ‘thank Salazar for that timing, that could have been really bad,’ he thinks. 

Up at the professors table, Draco and Harry are chatting away as they eat along with everyone else. 

“Harry, you barely planned your course out for this year, again,” Draco states. 

“Well it is basically the same every single year,” Harry justifies, “and by now everyone has grown tired of the fact that ‘Harry Potter the Savior’ is teaching their class, so I don’t even have to deal with the weird staring and the repetitive questions about my life.” 

“I guess you have a point," Draco says before taking a sip of water, “you have always done the absolute least and still somehow end up doing just fine.” 

“I just do what needs to be done, everything else just happens,” Harry says, taking a quick look down to the Slytherin table to check on their sons, “I sure hope they stay out of trouble this year.” 

“I certainly doubt it,” Draco chuckles, “remember how we were in school, or even last year, not a month went by without one of them getting down to the Headmistress’ office.” 

Harry smiles, “Yeah, they are definitely going to keep that tradition.” 

“Speaking of,” this gets Harry’s attention, “when are you going to give them your dad’s old map?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry says truthfully, “once I decide to stop using it to catch students out after curfew.” 

“I think everyone will be glad when you do that,” Draco says now turning back to his plate. 

More students come to join their classmates in the Great Hall as they are pronounced healthy, and soon dessert is brought out, and Draco makes sure to give Harry his treacle tart. 

\---- 

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, 4th years,” Harry addresses the class, “As you are all aware from previous years, I don’t play favourites,” he shoots a glance at Albus and Scorpius who were sitting a few rows back, “I believe in hard work and honesty, so if you try hard in this class, you will succeed. Am I understood?” 

Murmurs and nods of agreement came from the class, so Harry says, “Good.” 

“We will be starting this year off with some practical learning,” Harry says, gesturing to the cabinet that was standing at the front of the class, “Can anybody tell me what this is?” 

A few hands raise and Harry chooses Rose. 

“It is a boggart,” she says firmly. 

“Very good, now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?” Harry says with a smile, a few hands raise, “Scorpius, go.” 

“Well, a boggart changes form to whatever is the person’s greatest fear, so no one actually knows what they look like,” Scorpius explains, earning him a nod from Harry. 

“That is precisely what they do,” Harry says, “a boggart can be whatever you are afraid of, that is what makes them so powerful, it also makes them very dangerous. But the one thing that can stop a boggart is laughter, so there is the spell ‘Riddikulus’ that can make whatever the boggart had turned into, funny.” 

The class seems to be jotting down notes, when someone’s hand sticks into the air, “Vincent, you have a question?” 

“I was wondering what your Boggart turns into,” he asks from his chair. 

“Well, when I last faced one in school it had turned into a dementor, but my greatest fear is fear itself. So, my boggart has always changed based on what my current fears are,” there is a certain sadness in his eyes as he says these words, as the last time he had stepped in front of a boggart, it had shown him the most horrifying image. His two sons and husband lying on the floor helpless, dead. 

“In my third year we faced a boggart, and one of my classmates had made a giant spider fall down in roller skates,” he continues, trying to keep his mind away from where it had just been. 

A few students laughed at this, then Harry says, “Okay, everyone stand up, we will now learn the spell.” 

Once all his students were standing, he snapped his fingers and the desks formed neat rows along the walls of the classroom, “No wands this time, repeat after me ‘Riddikulus’.” 

The room of students echoed his words a few times before Harry told them to form a line to face the boggart. A blonde Hufflepuff girl was first, her boggart turned from a vicious looking wolf to a small harmless puppy running around licking the girls’ fingers. And soon each 4th year got the chance to face their fears. Second to last was a Ravenclaw boy whose boggart turned into a floating red envelope addressed from his mother, screaming at him about god knows what, and after the boy muttered the charm, it changed to an origami paper plane that flew directly into the side of Harry’s head, the class then laughed and the next student stepped up, Albus. 

“Go on,” Harry encouraged and opened the cabinet back up. 

The boggart took the form of Harry, lying lifeless on the ground. Damn it, just what we needed, one of Harry’s nightmares happened to his son. Now the whole class was silent, aside from Albus who had broken down into tears on the ground, Harry stepped in front of Albus to take on the boggart himself, he didn’t know what was going to happen, but he knew he had to do something. The image lying in front of the class changed to a pale, noseless figure draped in black robes rushing towards Harry. 

“Riddikulus,” Harry says, and the boggart doesn’t turn into anything funny, it just dissolves into black dust and floats back to the cabinet. Harry then turns to his son who is sitting on the floor with Scorpius kneeled next to him, “It's alright. I am right here.” 

Albus reaches out for a hug, so Harry crouches down to give him one. 

Albus then stands up with the help of Scorpius and Harry and walks to the side of the room to breathe. 

“Okay everyone, we only have 10 minutes left, so I am going to let you go early,” Harry addresses his class, “if any of you are caught goofing off in the halls, I won’t hesitate to take away points, you may go now” 

Soon each one grabbed their bags and filed out of the room, leaving the Malfoy-Potters in the DADA room. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks across the room. 

“I think so, just a bit shaken,” Albus replies. 

“Here have this,” Harry holds out some chocolate, “It helps. Trust me.” 

“Dad?” Scorpius asks. 

“Yes?” 

“Your boggart turned into Voldemort, right?” 

“Yeah, it was the first fear I thought of when I stepped in front of the boggart,” Harry says, flicking his hand and watching as the desks and chairs go back to their correct spot. 

“Dad, at some point you need to teach us how to that,” Albus says with a slight smile, gesturing to the now perfect classroom. 

“Maybe someday,” Harry says, taking out his phone to check the time, “But if I am not mistaken you have class right now with your father.” 

“Oh, right,” Scorpius says grabbing his bag, grabbing Albus’s arm, and rushing out of the classroom. 

“Best not be late,” Harry calls after them. 

\---- 

Draco is aligning the cauldrons at the front of the room when most of the students file in, it is just the 4th year Slytherins for potions this block. A few greetings were said while the students filed into their desks, and soon it was time for class to begin. 

“Welcome back to Potions 4th years,” Draco says coolly, “I am sure you have just received the whole honesty, integrity, and hard work speech from your other professors, and I am here to remind you how much you need to respect that to be in this class. This class should not be difficult if you pay attention, follow instructions, and do the homework, but that doesn’t mean it will be easy.” 

After a few nods from the class, he continues, “Okay now onto the lesson for the day, open your books to page 174, and read through to 176. After that, I will have put the recipe for a potion on the board, and you will each carry out said potion.” 

Every student turned to their textbook to start reading. Each student finished reading at different times and began brewing the shrinking solution. 

“Professor Malfoy, I think I messed something up,” one brown-haired girl calls from her table. 

“What exactly do you think went wrong?” Draco asks as he crosses the room to check the potion, which was bubbling a muddy green colour, meaning that it was almost correct. 

“Well, I am not exactly sure, but it is this brownish colour instead of the vibrant green,” She explains. 

“Well, as this potion seems to only have one flaw, possibly the stirring process, you will still be getting high marks on this assignment,” Draco confirms. 

“Thank you,” the girl says as Draco goes to check on a few other potions. 

After going around the room, Draco finds many potions as the muddy green colour, one that just exploded in the brewer’s face, a few that very clearly weren’t brewed with much care, as they were a dark brown colour meaning that the potion would most likely end up poisonous. Though much to his surprise, there were two students that brewed the perfect green potion, both of his sons, despite only ever having the knowledge from their time at Hogwarts, created the perfect shrinking solution. 

“Well done Scorpius and Albus, your potions seem to be perfect,” Draco says in front of the class, “but to be sure we must test it out.” 

Draco pulls a toad out of the cage atop his desk and feeds it the shrinking solution, sure enough, the toad shrinks down, and the class is left giving Scorpius and Albus rounds of applause. 

15 points are awarded to Slytherin for their potions and the toad gets enlarged again and put back in the cage. 

The students filed out of the room to go to their next classes, and Draco is left in his classroom to clean up. One thing that he has picked up from Harry over the years, was the control with wordless spells, he still couldn’t do most spells wandless but that was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Scorp, did you take my grey jumper?” Albus complains as he searches through his trunk, “I can’t find it.” 

“Hey, it's not my fault it looks better on me,” Scorpius replies, grabbing the jumper out of his trunk, this earns him a punch on the arm as Albus takes back his sweater. 

“It does not,” Albus retorts. 

“Does too.” 

“Does not.” 

“Does too.” 

“I’ll go get dad,” Albus says this shuts his brother up. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh, you underestimate me brother,” Albus says walking towards the door of their dorm. 

“Okay fine, I’m sorry, just don’t get Dad,” Scorpius says, and he hears footsteps outside the door, their other roommates must be back from dinner. 

The door opens to reveal 2 boys, Vincent and Zachary, and they walk in and flop on their respective beds. 

“How was the rest of dinner?” Albus asks. 

“Oh, it was really good, too bad you left early,” Goyle says, sitting up. 

“How was your first day back?” Zachary asks. 

“Zach, you were in all of our classes, you should know,” Scorpius says grabbing his pajamas to get ready for bed. 

“Oh right,” Zabini says, yawning, “it’s been a long day.” 

“Then go to sleep,” Vincent says. 

“I was planning on it, since we don’t have homework today, I was going to sleep early,” Zach says, putting on his own pajamas and heading towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

“Hey, Al, I never asked if you were okay after that DADA lesson,” says Vincent to Albus. 

“Oh, yeah,” Albus says climbing into bed, “I’m fine.” 

“Well that’s good,” Goyle replies. 

Soon all four are in bed and Scorpius says, “Goodnight.” he hears murmurs of the same before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep. 

\---- 

It had been almost 2 weeks since the term started, now all the classes were settled, and everyone had gotten used to seeing people again and having stuff to do. 

But now everyone had been called to the Great Hall for an announcement by McGonagall, so students and teachers were now rushing to hear what the Headmistress had to say. They all sat down at their respective tables and waited as everyone filed into the room. 

“I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here today,” McGonagall says as everyone is seated, “Well, I am pleased to announce that the castle is officially free of all of that nasty virus, which means you are all safe.” 

The Hall erupted into applause, before she continued, “Thanks to Professor Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey, and all of the other staff for cooperating with these measures to keep us all safe.” 

The Hall yet again was filled with clapping from everyone before McGonagall had dismissed everyone to enjoy their Saturday. 

\---- 

Albus and Scorpius had grown accustomed to their new schedule, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, it was DADA, Potions, Charms, and Astronomy, while on Tuesday and Thursday, they had Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Somehow the two had ended up with the same schedule, but they didn’t mind, it was fun spending all your time with your brother and best friend. 

By a month into DADA Harry had covered werewolves, Animagi, and some of the worst curses. The essay that he made them write about Werewolves and Animagi had been very similar to the one Snape had assigned his 3rd year. And with his discussion about curses, he had received many questions about the war, and it brought back many memories that he had tried to repress. 

Draco had taught them 2 other potions as well as started their unit on love potions, it was never his favourite unit to teach, but he had to teach it so he made sure to cover anything that they could ever want to know, so he would never have to teach it again. That unit always brought along the question of ‘so what do you smell in the amortentia?’ and of course if anyone knew anything about Harry Potter you would know that Draco had just described him. 

In their other classes, Albus and Scorpius were trying their hardest, though that kind of failed when they got bored of Astronomy and decided that it was more useful to silently plan ways to get out of it. Once they stole Harry’s invisibility cloak and just walked right out, this only worked until Harry had caught them sneaking past his classroom, well it was a record for how long it was before they got in trouble, 5 weeks, nice. 

“Do you two know how much trouble you are in?” Harry asks as he walks them to McGonagall’s office. 

The boys stay silent the whole way there and walk up the stairs up to McGonagall’s office and Harry goes back to teaching his class. 

“This is further into the school year than I expected,” Minerva says as the boys walk into the room, “skipping class and stealing from a teacher, wow you really outdid yourself this time.” 

She had an amused smirk on her face, “I will be giving you detention, and I am taking 15 points each from Slytherin.” 

“I understand Headmistress,” Albus speaks up. 

“Me too,” Scorpius adds, “if you don’t mind me asking, who will we be having detention with?” 

“Well, you will each have 2, one with each of your father’s,” McGonagall says, “if anyone knows how to straighten you boys out it is them.” 

Albus and Scorpius nod and McGonagall dismisses them to go back to their dormitory. 

\---- 

The next Saturday they were to meet Harry in his classroom for their first detention. 

“Hey Dad,” Scorpius says as they enter the classroom and close the door. 

“Hey boys,” Harry says with a smile, “Are you ready for your ‘detention’?” He uses air quotes around the word, and it confuses Albus and Scorpius. 

“What?” 

“Well, this is technically detention, but it is actually a lesson,” Hary says looking over to the desks on one half of the room and snaps his fingers to make them move on their own, “you said you wanted to learn how to do that, so I am here to teach you.” 

“What about our detentions?” Scorpius asks, trying to mask his excitement. 

“Well, I am less disappointed that you broke the rules than I am that you got caught,” Harry explains, grabbing his wand out of his pocket, “It would be super hypocritical if I expected you to follow the rules that I myself break.” 

“Cool,” is all Albus gets to say before the lesson begins. 

“Okay, so for wordless magic, the key is to think really hard about the spell you want to perform,” Harry says, pointing his wand at a Rubik's cube sitting on his desk, and it floats, “see? Now you give it a try.” 

“Okay,” Albus agrees, pointing his wand at the now fallen Rubik's cube, and thinks hard about the spell ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ he repeats the spell over and over again, before the colourful cube hovers slightly before touching back down, “I did it.” 

“Yes, you did,” Harry says, a proud look on his face, “your turn Scorpius.” 

Scorpius does exactly as his brother just did and the cube floats for a second or two, “Wow, so cool.” 

“Good job both of you, it takes a lot of practice to get it perfect,” Harry says, “we have the whole hour so we might as well use it.” 

The hour is spent with them practicing different spells on many of the items in Harry’s classroom. By the end Scorpius and Albus have been able to levitate many objects and keep them there for a while, Scorpius was able to transfigure a book into a chair, the chair only had 3 legs, but still, and Albus was able to cast Accio, bringing his bag to him at the end of the lesson. 

“Best be off to the library,” Albus says waving to his dad, “McGonagall is having us write 3 pages for transfiguration.” 

“She has always loved assigning homework on the weekends,” Harry waves after his kids, and turns to go up to his office and through to his and Draco’s shared room where his husband is supposed to meet him after the detention. 

Draco isn’t there when he gets there so he takes a seat on one of the comfy armchairs, just waiting. A few minutes later Draco emerges through the door and smiles when he sees Harry. 

“So, how are the kids?” He asks. 

“They are good,” Harry says standing crossing the room to give Draco a kiss, “they are getting really good at simple spells with wordless magic.” 

“As I expected,” Draco says moving over to the wardrobe, pulling out a dark grey jumper and changes into it, “I still have to figure out what I am going to have them do for their detention with me.” 

“Well, you can figure that out later, but right now can we cuddle?” Harry asks sitting on their queen-sized bed, “I feel like I haven't seen you in so long.” 

“Well, it’s not like I could just show up in your class to just say hi,” Draco crosses the room, sits on the bed, and pulls Harry into his chest. 

“Who says you can’t?” Harry mumbles into the soft knit of the jumper. 

“I don’t know,” Draco mumbles back and just disappears into the softness of the moment, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Harry shifts his head to be resting in the crook of Draco’s neck and presses a soft kiss there. 

They lie entangled there until Draco’s alarm goes off saying that it is dinner time. 

\---- 

In the library, there are Rose, Scorpius, and Albus sitting in silence writing their essays before dinner when Rose spoke up. 

“How far have you gotten?” She asks, looking up from her parchment for the first time in almost an hour. 

“I did one page, now I am working on the second,” Albus says looking up. 

“Same,” Scorpius says putting down his pencil. 

“Cool, we should be heading to dinner soon,” Rose says putting her textbooks in her bag and packing up her quills, “We can continue this after your detention tomorrow.” 

“Oh, right,” Albus and Scorpius say in the same exasperated tone at the same time, then pack up their books and pens and stand up. 

“You two really are twins,” Rose says with an amused fondness in her voice, “You do everything at the same time, it's like you can read each other’s minds.” 

“Well,” Albus says, trailing off. 

“Please don’t tell me that you can actually read each other’s minds,” Rose says as they walk by Ms. Pince, the librarian. 

“Father may or may not have taught us a bit about legilimency,” Scorpius says, scratching the back of his neck. 

“When?” Rose asks, now entirely intrigued. 

“When we were 5,” Albus says, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his sleeve. 

This seems to shock Rose so much that she is speechless, “I don’t even know what to say,” Rose finally says. 

“Well, I don’t either, except,” They arrive at the doors to the Great Hall, “See you tomorrow.” 

“Don’t be late,” Rose calls as she heads to the Gryffindor table. 

‘Well that was interesting,’ Albus thinks as he walks side by side with his brother to the table covered in green. 

‘Yeah, I know,’ Scorpius thinks, ‘Hey Al?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Do you think the others are catching on yet?’ Scorpius doesn’t need to elaborate; his brother knew what he meant by that. 

‘I mean I don’t know, it is still October, so you still have time to win the bet,’ Albus reminds him, it had always felt normal to be able to communicate without talking. 

‘It’s not just about the bet,’ Scorpius says in his head as they sit down with their friends. 

‘Then what is it about?’ Albus asks, starting to fill his plate. 

‘Our parents,’ his tone clipped, ‘I know the reason that they kept this a secret was so the whole wizarding world didn’t invade our lives, but it feels weird acting like dad is just my teacher.’ 

‘I get it, I feel the same,’ Albus was picking at his food, ‘Maybe we could talk to them about it?’ 

A voice, a real voice, snapped them out of their thoughts, “Earth to Potter.” 

Zabini had waved his hand in front of Albus’s face, “What is happening in your brain? it’s like you aren't here.” 

“Oh, sorry, just thinking about that Transfig essay,” Albus lied. 

“Well, we can think about that some other day,” Zach says, “Tonight we were thinking of playing some muggle party games, wanna join?” 

“Sure, why not,” Albus says, turning back to his food.


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin common room only ever felt lively when people decide to play games, on every other day it was damp and gloomy. So today when there is a group of many students gathered in a circle sprawled across various furniture was one of those days it felt fun. They had played a few rounds of never have I ever, and some of the younger students had decided it was too late to be up on a school night, now the game was coming to an end when Scorpius whined, “Hey, that’s targeting.” 

“Well, have you ever stolen my favourite jumper?” He watched as Scorpius slowly put his finger down. 

‘I hate you,’ Scorpius thought. 

‘I already knew that,’ Albus responded 

“Okay, does anyone want to play truth or dare?” One of the 6th years asked. 

An overwhelming amount of people agreed, but both Malfoy-Potter's squirmed in their seats, they knew that during this game they were likely to say something they regret, but if they duck out now it would be suspicious. And boy were they right. 

The game goes around, and some people reveal their crushes, are dared to talk to the ghosts, just some of the boring basic truths and dares, that is until it is Zabini’s turn. 

“Potter, Truth or Dare?” 

Without thinking, Albus says “truth.” 

“Cool, this should be interesting,” a devilish smile covering his face, this made Albus uncomfortable, “I know that your dear old dad has concealed who your mother is, so would you care to share?” 

“Dare,” Albus says, hoping they will let him off with some half-assed dare, he has no such luck. 

“Fine, I dare you to tell us who your mother is,” Zabini says. 

“I don’t have a mother,” Albus says, with a false sense of nonchalance. 

“Wait how? Do you mean that she is dead? Or do you actually not have a Mother?” 

“That wasn’t the original question, so I don’t have to answer them,” says Albus. 

“Please,” Zabini begged, the whole circle now fascinated by this new information. 

Albus shoots a look of desperation to Scorpius, hoping he will save him, but he looks just as scared as Albus feels, “I don’t know how, I never asked. No, she isn’t dead. I just don’t have a mother. There are your answers.” 

“Scorpius, truth or dare,” Albus says quickly, hoping that people will just drop it. 

“Dare,” He responds. 

“Go lick the window.” 

“Al, no, please no,” Scorpius begged. 

“Nuh-uh, it’s the rules,” Albus watches as Scorpius begrudgingly stood up and walked to the window to lick it, casting a quick cleaning charm and completing the dare. 

“Ew,” Scorpius exclaims as he walks back to the circle, Albus already standing up to leave. 

“See you guys in the morning,” Albus’ voice flat, walked out of the room without saying anything else. 

He couldn’t believe it, he almost gave away the secret that his parents had kept for over 20 years with one dumb party game, great. 

\---- 

“Okay,” Draco says, turning on his heel to face his sons, “today you will be learning the art of occlumency.” 

“So, these detentions are just you and Dad teaching us cool magic?” Scorpius asks. 

“Precisely Scorp,” Draco says, “Occlumency is being able to block people from entering your mind, it is kind of the opposite of Legilimency.” 

“Fun,” Albus says. 

“I mean it is a very protective talent,” Draco’s face falling serious, “To spare you the details, I learned this skill while Voldemort was staying at the manor, and it helped me to sleep at night.” 

Albus and Scorpius fell silent and just listened. 

“One way to master Occlumency is to clear your mind, if there are no words on the page, no one can read the story,” Draco repeats the words that Severus had said to him when he was learning, “Does that make sense?” 

“Kind of,” Albus says. 

“Well, a Legillimens will read the thoughts and emotions that are available to them, so if the mind is blank, the emotions aren’t there,” Draco explains further. 

“Oh, kind of like how Al and I can like have conversations in our minds,” Scorpius notices, “Like we can only read the thoughts that were meant for the other.” 

“Exactly,” Draco says, “I guess by teaching you legilimency you naturally developed a level of occlumency. Though that does not make you masters yet, you can hide thoughts from someone who isn't looking for them, but if someone ever goes looking for a way inside your head, they will try to find anything and everything left in your head. Every memory you have will become a weapon against you if you don’t learn to shield them away.” 

“So how would we do this?” Albus asks. 

“You must control your emotions, then there won’t be any memory that someone can hurt. Or even a simple Protego could work, but only if the connection was activated by an audible spell,” He paused for a second, “as you two have learned to engage your connection without words or wands, it would be useless.” 

“I barely even think about it before I do it anymore,” Scorpius realizes. 

“Me neither,” Albus says. 

“Well, it makes sense, you two have been doing this for almost 9 years, it makes sense that at this point you wouldn’t need much thought to do it,” Draco realizes another similarity between his husband and his kids, “like how your Dad can do his magic without even moving.” 

A lesson in Occlumency quickly turned into a general lesson in protection charms, as Draco had become quite good at those when he was being scared shitless with the Death Eaters. 

Harry came into the classroom when Detention only had 10 minutes left, “Hey guys.” 

“Hi Dad,” Albus and Scorpius say in unison. 

“Hi babe,” Draco says, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, “what are you doing here?” 

“Can’t I just come to see my three favourite people without a reason?” Harry says his smile so wide. 

“I guess you can,” Draco says, “Technically you two are still in detention, but it’s nice to see us all together.” 

They find themselves in a group hug when Albus says, “I’ve missed this.” 

“Me too,” Scorpius mumbles before thinking ‘should we tell them about what happened last night?’ 

Albus responds with, ‘I think that is a good idea,’ and pulls away from the hug. 

“Hey, something happened last night,” Albus starts, seeing the fiery grey eyes watching him, obviously Draco was feeling extra protective. 

“What? Are you okay?” Harry asks. 

“Oh yeah, I think I'm fine,” Albus turns to Scorpius, ‘could you tell them?’ 

“The Slytherin’s played truth or dare, and they asked Albus about his mom,” Both of their dads looked a mix of enraged and humored. 

“I didn’t say anything, but they kept asking, and even at breakfast this morning they seemed like they wanted to ask again,” Albus explains. 

“Well, I would say that if you wanted to tell them you could,” Harry paused, “But I get the feeling that you don’t really want them to know.” 

“I would be fine if they did know,” Albus says, “But I was scared that I was going to be the reason that our secret would be shared.” 

“Well, at some point we will need to open up about this,” Harry pondered, “I guess we could do some big announcement.” 

“Or, we could just stop hiding it, and wait for people to catch on,” Draco offered up with a smirk. 

“I am on board with this,” Scorpius says, full well knowing with this strategy he would be winning their bet. 

“Well, have fun not hiding anymore,” Harry says, “I believe you two should be off to the library to meet with Rose.” 

“Right,” Scorpius suddenly remembers his promise to Rose, waving and running out the door and ran to the library with Albus trailing along right behind. 

“You’re late,” Rose says as they sit down across the table. 

“Sorry,” Scorpius half-assed the apology, “Family stuff.” 

“Oh?” Rose looks intrigued. 

“Well, as a brief summary, we now no longer have to hide that we are brothers,” Albus says, taking his books out. 

“We will explain later, but for now we have essays to finish,” says the blonde as he takes his essay out and places it on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a week, and Harry was teaching a class when he hears the door open and a voice call in. 

“Potter!” Harry recognizes that voice, but why was he walking in on the DADA class? The students must have wondered the same thing and they turned to look at Professor Malfoy. 

“Students, please continue working,” He moves towards the door where Draco was standing and feels a few eyes follow him, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I just came to see how you were doing, as I don’t have a class this block and I was bored,” Draco explains, “so, what are you teaching?” 

“They are currently reading up about dementors, then I am teaching them about Patronus’,” Harry explains when an idea hits him, “would you like to join the class, so that way I can have another example.” 

“Sure, but you are aware of what my Patronus is,” Draco says quietly. 

“I thought we weren’t hiding anymore,” Harry says in just as soft of a tone. 

Harry leads his husband to a chair near the front of the room to wait until the students put away their books. 

“Okay, as you read in the book, the dementors can easily be defeated by a Patronus, which is made from pure happiness, and created when thinking of the happiest memory that someone has,” Harry tells the class after everyone puts away their books. 

One 6th year Ravenclaw raised her hand, “Um, Mr. Potter, in the book it says that a Patronus can change, how would that happen?” 

“Yes, Patronus’ can change forms,” Harry says shooting a glance over to Draco, “the change can happen when you are deeply in love with someone, or you had a major shift in your character. They don’t always change, but when they do it is stemmed from powerful change.” 

“Could you demonstrate a Patronus?” One Hufflepuff asks curiosity ringing through their voice. 

“Professor Malfoy? Would you care to demonstrate?” Harry asks with a soft tone that most people don’t hear. 

“Sure,” Draco says, standing up from his chair and moving to point his wand to the back of the classroom. 

Draco says the words, “Expecto Patronum,” and a white and blue wispy stag starts to form and starts running around the classroom. The deer majestic and graceful, but with a cautious step, as if waiting for something to pop out at it. The students are in awe and watch as the stag disappears back into thin air. 

“Thank you,” Harry says, “and to my knowledge, your Patronus made a change.” 

“True,” Draco says, moving closer to Harry, “When I first cast it, it took the form of an albino peacock, like the ones that lived near the manor when I grew up,” Draco says, reminiscing before his face falls serious again, “then for a while I wasn’t able to cast one. But when I was able to make one again, it was different.” 

A few hands raised to ask Draco some questions about it, and Harry chose a boy in a red tie in the first row, “Why weren’t you able to cast a Patronus for a while?” 

Draco turned to Harry almost as if asking, ‘should I talk about this?’ and just received a nod. 

“Well, I am sure you are aware of some of my past,” he started his tone serious, “so, during the peak of the war, Voldemort had come to live in my childhood home. And long story short, every happy memory from my childhood was ruined, and I couldn’t produce a Patronus,” He paused and looked over to Harry, “that was until I made new happy memories.” 

Shocked faces spread across the room, as in their years at Hogwarts, they had never seen Draco be that vulnerable. One hand raised after the initial shock washed over, “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your new memory?” 

“Well that is simple, right now it is the day my sons were born,” Draco responds, knowing that he said ‘sons’ plural. But whatever, they aren’t hiding anymore. 

The lesson continues, and Harry teaches them all about the charm and how to make one. A few students can make a shield form Patronus by the end of the class and the others had some small wisps of blue and white come out of their wand. Eventually, Draco must get back to his own classroom before his next class, so he leaves and as soon as he is out the door one student speaks without raising their hand, “Mr. Potter, isn’t your Patronus also a stag?” 

Clearly, this is something that every other student wanted to ask, as they were all looking at him expectantly. 

Harry feels himself blushing slightly before wordlessly casting his Patronus and a similar white and blue stag appears, his looks braver and ran around the room loving the attention, though if you stopped to look into the eyes of the deer you would see fear and pain, but also love. 

“Yes.” 

Oh, how the turns have tabled. 

\---- 

The Gryffindor table is buzzing at dinner that night. Mainly with theories to why Malfoy’s Patronus was a stag. 

“Did you hear about Professor Malfoy coming into DADA this morning?” one 5th year asks. 

“Yeah, apparently his Patronus is the same as Mr. Potter,” Her friend replies. 

“I wonder if his Patronus changed because they are in love?” 

“Well probably, but maybe they just haven’t told anyone.” 

“Well, I have never seen either of them with a wedding ring on,” some other girl adds in, “and their sons both suspiciously don’t have mothers.” 

The gossip about the Slytherin and Gryffindor heads of house was also taking over many groups around the Hall, maybe because it was Harry Potter, but this seemed to spread faster than most other gossip the school had. 

Currently, all the Weasley's that are still at Hogwarts are sat together, talking about the same issue, but of course, they knew more than the rest of the student body. 

“Well I am guessing that they knew what they were doing,” Louis says. 

“Yeah, Scorp and Al say that they were going to stop hiding,” Rose says, “whatever that means.” 

Roxanne speaks up, “I mean they are both smart enough to not do that unless they meant to.” 

“I just know that Scorpius basically already won that bet of theirs,” says Rose, “based on how people are reacting to the Patronus thing, I wouldn’t be surprised if The Prophet did some story on this.” 

“It seems like something that would happen,” Louis says turning back to his soup. 

“Especially given who they are,” Hugo says, and he was right. 

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, and Draco Malfoy, youngest Death Eater ever, weren't exactly two random teachers, they were two sides of the same war, known school enemies, basically the template for Slytherin versus Gryffindor rivalries. 

Across the Great Hall, Scorpius and Albus heard their fair share of the rumors and even got a few questions, but were mainly left to their own, except their friends who never had enough of teasing them. 

“So, the possibilities of you two becoming step-brothers are now more and more possible,” Vincent teases, the boys just share a look, kind of suggesting that he couldn’t be further from figuring out the truth. 

“Unless you already are,” Zach says, he was closer but still so far away. 

“No, we aren’t step-brothers,” Scorpius says truthfully. 

“Well, then at least tell us what is going on with your dads,” Zabini begged. 

Albus had an idea, “Well, maybe sometime we should play truth or dare with the others, so you can ask us.” 

And with that Albus stood up and left, he had eaten enough and as much as he was fine with people knowing, he likes making his friends wait to hear the truth. 

\---- 

It was almost a month before Zachary and Vincent could convince everyone that they should get together for some games. That meant almost a month of people spreading rumors and a lot of people moved on to other gossip, but Zabini and Goyle were still convinced to figure out what was going on. 

“Scorpius, no avoiding this,” Vincent says, “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Scorpius says with a smirk, he knew what was coming and he was ready. 

“Okay, tell us what is going on between your dad and Mr. Potter,” Vincent says, looking proud of himself. 

“Sure, well, ‘Mr. Potter’ is also my dad,” everyone’s jaws hit the floor, no one spoke up so Scorpius continues, “Our dads kept it mostly secret so it wouldn’t become this big deal.” 

“OUR dads?” Zach finally made out. 

“Yeah,” Albus says, “Our dads. Scorpius and I are twins.” 

The whole Slytherin common room was silent and everyone seemed to be deep in thought. 

“But, your last names,” Vincent says trying to collect his thoughts, “why do you have different last names?” 

“Well we don’t really, our actual last name is ‘Malfoy-Potter’,” Albus clarifies, “but we have always only gone by one because of the whole secret from the entire wizarding world thing,” 

Most people were now over the initial shock by this point, but still just trying to process the giant dump of information on them. The game fizzled out naturally after that point, a few students came to ask them about what it was like to keep that big of a thing from everyone, and some people just asked about why they never said anything. 

Soon they were the only ones left in the common room. 

“Hey Al, do you want to go talk to them?” Scorpius asks, clearly in reference to their fathers. 

“Sure,” Albus says, standing up, “I have Dad’s old cloak still, I'll go get it.” 

He walks to their dorm to find their dormmates asleep, so he goes to his nightstand and goes into the drawer, and grabs the silky cloak. He then returns to the common room and finds his brother pacing, waiting, “Let’s go.” 

They both get under the cloak and move up the stairs to the wall and exit the common room. Walking down the hall towards their father’s potions classroom, they knew about the passage to their dads’ room through both Harry and Draco’s offices. Walking through the vacant classroom Albus pulls off the cloak and Scorpius opens the door to the office. 

“Hey gays,” Scorpius calls through the door while knocking. 

Albus chuckles at this. 

A tired-looking Harry opens the door with a smile, “Hi boys,” he steps aside to let Scorpius and Albus step into the room, “what brings you here at 11 at night?” 

“Well, we basically just told the entirety of Slytherin that we are brothers and that y’all are together.” 

“Cool,” Draco says, stepping over to one of the armchairs, “Well, I mean at least now people know.” 

“So, should we say something, or?” Harry says, “Because I know that the Slytherins won’t keep their mouths shut.” 

“Hey!” the other three exclaimed, offended. 

“You know it’s true,” Harry says, sinking into the couch. 

“I mean yeah, but you didn’t have to say it,” Albus says. 

“We have the quidditch game at the end of the week, maybe we could get our jerseys changed to Malfoy-Potter,” Scorpius offers. 

“Good idea,” Draco says with a tired smile, “I can get those changed tomorrow if you bring them to me.” 

“Sure, thing Pops,” Scorpius responds then promptly yawns, “Well I’m kind of tired.” 

“We should go back,” Albus says, grabbing the invisibility cloak, “See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight,” Harry and Draco say as the boys leave their room. 

“Hey, you know what we can do now?” Harry turns to Draco. 

“What is that?” 

Harry just brings his hand to the chain around his neck, slips it off, and places the ring on his left ring finger. 

“I like that idea,” Draco says, copying his husband’s action. 

“Now can we go to bed?” Harry stands. 

“Of course,” Draco says with a fond smile. 

“So, what do you say we uh,” Harry trails off and pulls the hem of Draco’s shirt slightly up, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“I like that idea,” Draco says between kisses, before pushing Harry back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

Let’s just say that the actions following this weren’t what you call “Family-friendly” so I shall leave it to your imagination and continue with the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Now at the end of the week, it is Hallowe’en, and the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match today. The school is buzzing, and Albus and Scorpius are sitting in the locker room with a sort of nervous energy. Today they were going out as brothers, with the same last name written across their backs. 

“Okay, go out there and play hard,” The team captain says, “Let's go kick some Gryffindor arse.” 

The team goes back to their pre-game routines, tying their shoes, checking their brooms, and talking amongst themselves. 

“Hey Malfoy,” one beater calls, but two heads turn, “Sorry, Scorpius,” He clarifies, “can you pass me my club?” 

He points to next to where Scorpius was standing to the bench where a brown club was laying, Scorpius passes him it and he replies, “Thanks.” 

‘You ready?’ Albus thinks. 

‘Ready as I’ll ever be.’ They had done countless games of quidditch, but for some reason, this one felt so different. 

“Time to go out,” one player says, and everyone grabs their brooms and heads to the field. 

“Okay brooms in the air,” Madame Hooch calls and everyone flies up, “Ready, set, go.” 

The quaffle and the snitch are released into the air and the game begins. 

The quaffle is first stuck in the hands of the Gryffindor’s and the announcer calls, “Rose Weasley immediately takes hold of the quaffle, and she scores! Giving Gryffindor the early lead.” 

The game continues for 2 hours before anyone even catches sight of the snitch, and both Harry and Draco were getting kind of bored. Gryffindor is at 170 points and Slytherin close behind with 160. It is Albus who notices the small golden ball first. 

‘I think I just saw the snitch,’ He thinks, ‘over there by the Gryffindor hoops.’ 

‘I see it,’ Scorpius responds diving after the snitch. 

“Scorpius Malfoy-Potter seems to have spotted the snitch,” the announcer calls, the stands turn to watch the seeker, but just about every person in the stands is shocked by the announcement of the double last name. 

“Looks like you are owning it now,” Minerva turns her attention away from the game to briefly catch the eyes of Harry and Draco. 

“I guess we are,” Harry says a slight smile gracing his face. 

“I know you are a Gryffindor and all, but please tell me you are rooting for Slytherin to win,” Draco whispers to Harry. 

“I guess I am,” Harry turns to Draco, “but only because it’s our sons, no other reason.” 

“Oh sure,” Draco smirks, “and you are sure it isn’t because you know we are better than any Gryffindor.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Harry says, but his tone is way too fond for the words to stick, he then turns back to the field as Slytherin scores again, making them tied. 

The Gryffindor Seeker, Roxxane Weasley, has also caught sight of the snitch and is now flying directly behind Scorpius. Scorpius reaches forward to try to grab the snitch, but it zooms up just out of his reach. Both seekers fly up and just before Roxxane could grab it, the snitch goes impossibly faster, making a dart to the stands where the teachers are sat. 

“I have never seen a snitch go that fast,” the announcer calls, the little gold ball circling around the teachers stand. 

The ball zooms into the stand in front of Harry, who without thinking, lazily reaches and grabs it. 

The stands are quiet for a bit before the announcer calls, “For the first time in over 20 years, Harry Potter has caught the snitch!” 

The crowd is full of confused murmurs and the players fly back down to the ground, “Wait does that mean that Gryffindor won?” can be heard faintly over the magically amplified speakers. 

The professors stand is equally confused, “Harry, how the hell did you catch that?” “What do we do now?” 

Harry turns to McGonagall as he still has the snitch in his hand, “First of all, I have no idea how I caught that, second off, I think I know what to do.” 

“And what would that be Potter?” Minerva asks. 

“Dray,” Harry turns to his other side, “do you remember those seekers games that we played in our eighth year?” 

“Of course, I do,” Draco says, “What exactly do you suggest happens now?” 

“Well, I was thinking that we let the seekers do one to break the tie,” McGonagall was now looking on curiously to this exchange. 

“Well, it is settled then,” McGonagall says, “You two go down there to prepare the seekers for this, and the game shall begin.” 

Harry nods, stands, and reaches out the hand that is empty, for Draco to take. Once they are both standing, they rush down the stairs to go meet the players who are standing in a circle with the red and green robes on either side. The kids are looking on expectantly as they move into where Madame Hooch was just standing. 

“Okay, so what will happen, is that every member of the teams besides the seeker will stay on the ground,” Draco says, “First seeker to catch the snitch wins.” 

No one complains and every member of the teams leave the circle and stand along the side of the pitch with Madame Hooch, except for Scorpius and Roxanne. 

“Okay, I know you two have played a seekers game before,” Harry says, Harry and Draco, along with many others of their chosen family had taught their kids how to fly from a young age, “So I expect you to be able to pull this off with no problems.” 

“Of course, Dad,” Scorpius says. 

“Okay, take your positions,” Draco says handing Harry his broom which he had summoned. 

The announcer explained to the best of their ability what a seekers game entailed. 

All three raised to the air and Harry released the snitch, which immediately flew off quickly around the arena. It only took about 5 minutes for Scorpius to catch up to the snitch and catch it, leaving the crowd cheering, half because of the win, and the other half because they could finally go inside to the warmth of the castle. 

Scorpius and Roxxane fly back to the ground and seem to just be glad the game is over. 

“Good job, I am proud of you both,” Draco says, as the two seekers walk up to them. 

“Well,” Roxxane starts kind of laughing, “Either that snitch really liked you,” she pointed to Harry, “or you are a way better seeker than we will ever be because you barely moved and you caught it.” 

“I don’t know, I haven't played in a while,” Harry says, now all four of them are laughing, “It was mostly just instincts.” 

“You know Dad,” Scorpius says, “You are too humble for your own good like that was amazing and you just passed it off like it wasn’t a big deal.” 

“He really is, he was even more insufferably humble when we were in school,” Draco says before Harry elbows him in the side, “Hey!” 

“Hay is for horses my love,” Harry says, stepping backwards away from the big crowd of people who have gathered to congratulate both teams, and to Harry’s dismay, Harry. 

Harry had gotten his fair share of praise for his ‘acts of heroism’, but he found them often too much to handle sometimes. So, when the whole school just saw him catch a small fast-flying ball while barely moving a muscle, that was sure to earn him praise and too much attention cast in his direction. 

Draco followed his husband and caught up to him just outside the quidditch pitch, “Hey,” his voice was soft and comforting as loud noises often reminded them of less fun memories, “how are you feeling?” 

Harry reached for Draco’s hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling the ring that now sat proudly on his finger, “I would just say 'good’, but you would that is a lie,” Harry let out a small chuckle and resumes walking back to the castle. 

“True,” Draco says. 

“I forgot how much I missed flying,” Harry starts, “And I miss playing Quidditch, but I don’t like all the praise that I get for it.” He pauses, “Like it feels like I don’t deserve it.” 

“Well, we could always go out and play if you want,” Draco offered, and he received a sweet smile from Harry. 

“I would like that,” the two are almost to the castle when they hear the crowd coming up behind them and some students run past them, “Can we leave the feast early?” 

“Sure, but may I ask why?” Draco asks, he knows that Harry would have a good reason that he wants company, as he usually sat alone on Halloween. 

“Yeah, well, as you know Hallowe’en is the day my parents died,” Harry starts, Draco knew this but waited for Harry to continue, “But it is also the full moon.” 

The full moon reminds him of Remus Lupin, and Hallowe’en, the day his parents died, his godfather was sent to Azkaban, and Peter Pettigrew got away. Draco realized exactly what this meant but waited to see if Harry wanted to talk about it, alas he didn’t. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and they walked into the castle. Past groups of chatting students and a few students staring at their intertwined hands, but they didn’t mind, they were used to random stares. 

\---- 

It was around 9pm when they had made it outside and were now sitting in comfortable silence looking up at the moon with warming charms keeping them from shivering. They just lay there, thinking, a few small conversations, and just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Thank you,” Harry says, turning his head away from the moon and the stars and to Draco, “For everything.” 

“I could say the same thing,” Draco says, meeting Harry’s eyes, “I love you, so much.” 

“I love you more,” Harry says with a cheeky smile. 

“Impossible,” Draco leaned over to press a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips, it felt slightly strange to kiss in such an open place, but who cares. 

Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled away to say, “Can we go inside? The heating charms are wearing off, and I want to go to sleep.” 

“Of course,” Draco stood up and held his hands out for Harry to pull himself up, but in their sleepy state, harry almost made them fall over when he collapsed into Draco’s chest, “You okay to walk inside?” 

A murmur of agreement escaped Harry’s lips and he stood up properly pulling lightly on Draco’s hand to drag him up the hill, to the castle, into the DADA classroom and into his office where the door to their room was. 

“How much you wanna bet that tomorrow the Daily Prophet will have done some fake-ass article about our relationship,” Draco says, taking off his robes. 

“I won’t bet, because I know it will happen,” Harry says, stepping out of his shoes and then his pants and he put on a pair of comfy pajamas. 

Draco scoffed, “Well, we can read those lies Rita Skeeter tells about us in the morning,” Draco has also gotten changed, and is sitting on the bed, “But for now, come to bed.” 

Harry smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Draco, “also, tomorrow is a Sunday, so we don’t have to teach any classes. How about you and I go to Hogsmeade together?” 

“You mean like a date?” Draco says wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. 

“Yeah,” Harry scoffed and put his head back on the pillow, “Like a date.” 

“Sounds fun,” Draco says with a yawn. 

Harry presses a kiss into Draco’s now messy blonde locks, he soon feels Draco’s breath even out on top of him, and he lets himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as suspected, when the newspaper was dropped in front of Harry the front page was plastered with a moving picture of Draco and him sat with arms draped around each other at the quidditch game from the day before. 

‘Famous Harry Potter Seen Cozying Up Next to Ex-Death Eater 

Harry Potter, the hero wizard responsible for freeing our world of Lord Voldemort, was seen yesterday being exceedingly comfortable beside the once Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. They were seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where both men work, during a quidditch game, where Mr. Potter caught the golden snitch for the first time in 20 years. Also seen at the Hogwarts quidditch game that took place yesterday, was their sons, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion, proudly wearing new jerseys which dawn the name ‘Malfoy-Potter’. The two men were also seen yesterday wearing wedding bands and holding hands around Hogwarts grounds. 

Could the boy’s true parents be revealed? Has Harry Potter fallen into the trap of the once evil Malfoy? Were the boys raised with by this unconventional family? All questions that will be answered in due time. 

Yours truly, 

Rita Skeeter’ 

“God fucking damn it,” Albus swore under his breath when he saw the headline on the front page. 

“Language,” Scorpius mumbled, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“Well, now the entire wizarding world knows,” Zach said, skimming through the paper. 

“That was the point,” Albus says. 

“You know,” Vincent started, “for twins, you look nothing alike.” 

“Fraternal twins,” Scorpius reminded him, “Also if we looked identical the world would have known when we were born.” 

“True,” Vincent says, turning back to his eggs. 

“Well at least it finally explains how you ended up with bright green eyes when no Malfoy has ever had green eyes,” Zach points to Scorpius’ eyes, “And did Draco choose ‘Severus’ as your middle name,” now pointing to Albus, “after his godfather.” 

“Actually,” Albus looked over to his brother, “no. That was all Dad, something about him being one of the bravest men he ever knew.” 

“That is such a Gryffindor thing to say,” Goyle scoffed. 

“It really is,” Zabini says matching Goyle’s tone, “Possibly one of the most Gryffindor-ish Gryffindors ever.” 

“Should we tell ‘em?” Scorpius asks, turning to look over at Albus. 

“I don’t think they are ready to hear that,” Albus says with a smirk. 

The two boys across the table look bewildered and confused before Zach finds his words, “What aren't we ready it hear?” 

“Oh, just that the most ‘Gryffindor-ish Gryffindor’ was supposed to be in Slytherin,” Scorpius says super nonchalantly. 

“What the actual fuck?” Vincent says. 

“Oh, and the whole reason he wasn’t was because of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin,” Albus says, unphased by the shock from the others. 

“Your dads are a whole other breed,” Zach manages, “Like a secret relationship, secret kids, way too over-complicated past. You two need to tell us more about your childhood.” 

“Yeah, please do,” Vincent says leaning in ready to listen. 

“Okay, so where should we start?” Albus turns to Scorpius and puts his fork down. 

“Okay so as you know we are twins, but the story starts way before we were born,” Scorpius starts the story, “well our parents, as you know, were school rivals but then after the war they apologized and became friends.” 

“But then they became more,” Albus seamlessly continued, “Apparently, they had both had the biggest crushes on each other for years, then once they got over their dumb rivalry, they figured out their relationship.” 

“Wait, so they have been together for over twenty years,” Vincent looks baffled, “how the hell did they manage to keep it secret?” 

The brothers realized more faces were now listening in on the story, Albus continues, “Well when they got together it was so soon after the war so they decided that for their own privacy and to keep it out of the papers,” He gestures down at the newspaper now abandoned on the table. 

“Then after that, they decided they liked their little bubble and honestly I much preferred growing up out of the public eye,” Scorpius adds, and Albus nodded along, “So the only ones that knew were their closest friends and family, like Ron and Hermione were the first to know, and the Weasleys are like our family so they know.” 

“Then of course Gramma Cissy knows,” Albus adds taking in the amused faces of the other Slytherins. 

“Wait, one thing,” Zach starts then gestures between him and Vincent, “Our parents were close with Malfoy, so why didn’t they know?” 

“Oh, they do,” Scorpius says as if it should be known, “They came to the wedding.” 

“What the fuck?” Goyle, along with every other Slytherin currently listening in, looks absolutely shocked. 

“We both know how shit you are at keeping secrets,” Albus says almost annoyed, “Besides, if you were any less dense you would have figured out sooner.” 

“Wait, how did our parents know?” Zabini asks. 

“Well, everyone who came back for eighth year after the war knew,” Scorpius says, “Something about truth or dare, and apparently if anyone actually paid attention that year, they could have figured it out.” 

“Well as strange as this all is, be prepared to be referred to as ‘Pottah’ from now on Scorp,” Zachary says, “Dad may not have told me everything, but he did talk about how weirdly obsessed you Father was with ‘Saint Pottah’.” 

“Yeah, once he climbed up a tree to get Dad’s attention,” Scorpius chuckles. 

“You know Dad’s old map?” Albus turns to his brother, “According to Ron and Hermione, he used to use it to follow Father around.” 

“Why have you never told me this?” Scorpius looks a mix of amused and offended. 

“Guess I forgot.” 

“I have so many questions,” Vincent says, and a few murmurs of agreement came from the people surrounding them. 

“Well, they will be answered,” Albus took a sip of his orange juice, “Eventually.”


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy was leaning against his desk at the front of the class on Monday, his white shirt sleeves rolled up exposing the faded dark mark, the mark surrounded with muggle tattoos of narcissus flowers and lilies. He was explaining something to do with the lesson, I have no clue what I'm just the author I wasn’t paying attention to his class, and he could clearly see the weird looks coming from the class, probably all wanting to ask about Harry, or the Dark Mark, or the shining silver ring on his finger, but he brushed it off and continues his lesson. 

That is until one Gryffindor speaks up without raising her hand, “Professor Malfoy?” Draco stops talking as she pauses finding her words, “Is it true what was in the papers yesterday, are you really married to Mr. Potter?” 

Draco involuntarily smiles at the mention of the man, “Yes, yes I am.” 

Whispers erupted around the classroom, and Draco spoke again, “I can tell I am not going to get your attention back on potions for a while, so is there anything else you wanted to ask?” 

The whispers faded and a few hands raised, once called upon a Hufflepuff asks, “last month you produced a stag Patronus, did your Patronus change because of Mr. Potter?” 

“It did,” Draco’s fond smile overtaking his pointy features, “Harry helped me make a Patronus again when our friends trapped us in our dorm room in eighth year,” Draco was aware of how much he let his steely façade slip, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

His students were almost bursting with how wholesome Draco looked talking about the love of his life. When Harry had a similar conversation in his class the students just basked in the adorable energy coming off the man. There were sure to be more articles soon, but whatever. 

Albus, Scorpius, Harry, and Draco were now out to the world, they did not really care, they were happy being how they had been for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in conclusion; Fuck the Epilouge


End file.
